Two pieces of a broken heart
by violet167
Summary: Merry Christmas!


_**Merry christmas to everyone! I've been waiting till it was christmas where I live to post this. Hope you enjoy christmas and this one shot!**_

* * *

 _~ Two pieces of a broken heart~_

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

Work was very stressful today. The only reason the other doctors and patients didn't seem to mind was the fact in it being christmas today. The christmas atmosphere had everyone in a good mood even though they were all tired. They knew they would see a family member sooner or later. They imagine their family sitting around a tree opening gifts, smiling as they thank one another. That thought alone pushed them through the day. Why couldn't I have those thoughts? A nice family to go home to after work.

My family was practically my other coworkers in the hospital. I moved away from england, where all my family lived from the time I was in highschool. It wasn't like we had a family bond to say I missed them or I would care enough to take the holiday off and go visit them.

My mother died whilst given birth to me and I never met my father. I grew up receiving a cold shoulder from my grandfather and my other family members. You can see why I won't bother to even call them. Deep down I wanted to have a family of my own to go home to on christmas day. I didn't ever see that happening anytime soon. I was a twenty eight old male. If I didn't find someone now then I would just give up.

The christmas chorus played throughout the streets as I walked towards the christmas carnival. Something which would make me get into the joy of christmas.

 **Misaki Pov**

I really need to rest more. I worked too hard today. Luckily, work was over and I could visit my family tonight. Christmas was the one time my mother wanted us all together. It was the time my father left us also. She wanted to fill that pain of my father leaving by giving us a great christmas each year to take our minds away from it all. My mother tried her best to make each christmas better than the last.

Although I have never said it out loud I still resent my father each year. Why did he leave us around christmas when it was suppose to be a happy day. Did he not consider my feelings, Suzuna's feelings or better yet my mother's feelings. I had to work extremely hard to provide money for us because my mother grew sick overtime. I didn't experience a happy carefree childhood like everyone else. I had to grow up quickly for the sake of my family.

My father leaving us also became the reason I hated men. I could never trust them easily. It took a while for me to get to know them. With my temper they never really wanted to know me more. I knew I would spend the holidays without someone special each year and for some reason it never bothered me.

I could hear the carnival music getting louder as I approached it. I had an hour before I needed to visit my mother and sister so I maybe I should have some fun while I wait.

* * *

 **\- Amusement park-**

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

The carnival was filled with many people trying the many games and food enjoying themselves. It was a break from everything they were experiencing. A small moment of the year to relax and have fun more than usual.

One particular little girl was looking around for something she lost. She had won a glass heart but accidentally dropped it somewhere. She couldn't find it no matter how much she searched. With so many people walking around it probably got pushed around by their feet.

"Mei let's go! I'll buy you one from the store!" Her mother called out to her reaching for her hand.

Mei sighed giving up. She wanted to find it because it was something she won. Although she wanted to continue looking, she didn't want to keep back her mother if they could easily buy a new one from a store.

"Coming!" Mei yelled to her mother. She took her mother's hand walking to the exit of the carnival.

…..

Meanwhile, Misaki was standing in a lonely corner of the carnival eating an ice cream when something hit her foot. She looked down and saw half of a glass heart.

"It's broken," Misaki said picking it up. She wondered where the other piece of it was. It looked like something you won at one of the games here. "Where is the other piec-"

"Found it!" A male voice said.

Misaki looked up to meet the eyes of an emerald eye stranger. She also notice in his hand was a broken glass heart piece.

"Ah sorry I found your piece," She said handing it over to him.

"It's actually not mine. I found it while walking. I almost stepped on it," Takumi said handing the glass heart to her.

Misaki took the other piece and chuckled. "So we were both chasing after two pieces of a broken glass heart. Strange."

"As strange as aliens?" Takumi joked.

"What?" Misaki laughed at his ridiculous joke.

"I'm Takumi Usui by the way. And you are?"

Misaki didn't want to be rude so she told him her name. "Misaki Ayuzawa."

"So Misa ch-"

"Misaki," She corrected him.

"Misa," He smirked. "Would you like to get another ice cream with me seeing as the one you were eating melted?"

Misaki looked at the ruined ice cream cone in her hand then back at Takumi. "Why should I go with a stranger?"

"Well I'm guessing you don't want to be alone as I don't and hey I just chased a piece of glass and met you. Call it fate for us," He said.

"I don't believe in fate but I believe I can kick your ass if you try something smart. I will like vanilla."

Takumi smiled leading her to the ice cream shop. Misaki held the two pieces of glass in her hand as they walked off to get ice cream.

* * *

 _~7 years later~_

* * *

"Mommy what's that?" Four year old Hiro Usui pointed at something which was framed in their living room.

Misaki looked to where her son was pointing. She realised it was the glass heart from seven years ago. Only this time it was glued together.

"Well honey that's the reason me and your pervert of a father met each other," Misaki smiled putting on Hiro's shirt.

"Really? Why are you always putting glue on it?"

Misaki thought it over. "When we both found those pieces they were separate on that christmas day but when your father and I got married I glued them together. No matter how many times it falls apart I could always put those two pieces back together."

"Can I glue it too?" Hiro asked cutely.

"One day I will give you it to hand over to some special young lady," Misaki smiled.

"Eww no. Girls are weird," Hiro said making ugly faces.

Misaki ruffled his hair. "Wait till you grow up. You'll find them interesting."

"I'm home," A voice said from the front door.

"Daddy!" Hiro yelled running into the arms of his father.

"Did you miss me?" Takumi asked picking up his son kissing his cheek. He had just returned from the hospital to see Hiro open his gifts and have a lovely dinner with his family.

"Yes. Mommy was telling me stories."

Takumi smiled at his wife whom he had been married to for five years. He walked over to her and kissed her on her lips but it was only a peck since Hiro was in the room.

"Let's open presents Hiro!" Misaki cheered sitting down by their christmas tree. Takumi sat down beside her and let Hiro run to the tree to pick up a gift. They both smiled watching their son.

"Merry christmas Takumi."

"Merry christmas Misaki."

"Daddy come see this huge thing!"

* * *

 _ **Fast paste? Its suppose to seemed rushed just like every Christmas movie :) Rest of my stories will update soon(Faking it, Innocent romance, alien heart attack etc) but for now Goodbye!**_


End file.
